El peor apocalipsis del mundo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sting ya deseaba que se acabara el mundo de una vez a seguir postergando ese martirio, porque el puto mundo no se acababa pero sí lo hacía su paciencia. –¡Feliz cumpleaños Tales of D!


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #26 Ya. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Puse Sting porque es el principal, pero vienen a ser todos los miembros de Sabertooth.

**Extensión: **5072 palabras.

**Notas: **Una fumada mental de más de cinco mil palabras, y no yo sé como hice eso.

"_Regalo de cumpleaños para Tales of D del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore". _Que pidió _"Un fic del fin del mundo con los personajes de Sabertooth y sí, también quiero que griten como niñitas y me hagan morir y retorcerme de la risa :D"._

Que ha mí cualquier excusa para escribir de estos idiotas me viene bien (?) Dah, lo hubiera publicado el cinco, pues es el día de cumpleaños de Tales of D, pero se me alargo mucho y no me dio el tiempo. Espero te guste, en cualquier caso, y feliz cumpleaños. Espero no seas cristiana ni parecido porque me rió mucho de los pobres jinetes del Apocalipsis XD, y no te importe que quien más grite como niña sea Sting, todos lo hacen, pero más que nada él. Y claro, no todos gritan exactamente por el fin del mundo, pero de que gritan lo hacen (?).

Si te hago reír al menos una vez me doy por servida, que era mi intención al escribir esta pajada mental (?)

Bueno, solo me queda repetir,** ¡feliz cumpleaños Tales of D!** (y que cumplas muchos más y el mundo no se acabe en el proceso).

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>El peor apocalipsis del mundo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sting ya deseaba que se acabara el mundo, lo deseaba en verdad, a seguir postergando ese martirio, porque el puto mundo no se acababa pero sí lo hacía su paciencia.<p>

Toco comenzó aquel lunes –porque si el mundo se va a acabar definitivamente lo hará un lunes, que para algo es el día más odiado de todos– cuando se levantó dispuesto tener un buen día, comerse su desayuno con calma y pasar un tiempo en la piscina. Así que salió de su cuarto, feliz, para encontrarse una curiosa figura en el pasillo. La contempló unos segundos, la figura a su vez lo contempló a él, y luego Sting siguió su camino.

—¡Rogue! —llamó con calma—, ¡hay un unicornio en el pasillo, ¿podrías sacarlo?!

—¡No tiene cuerno, no es un unicornio! —replicó la figura, molesta.

Sting la ignoró, como era de suponer, preocupado como estaba en llenar su estomago.

—¡Lo trajo un viejo raro con arco, ¿podrías decirle a él también que salga?!

—¡No soy un viejo raro!

—¡Se cree rey, lleva corona!

—¡No me creo rey!

Sting bajó las escaleras con calma, ignorando al jinete que lo seguía molesto.

—¡No me ignores de esta manera! —reclamó—, ¡a mí, que existo para vencer, que soy el vencedor!

—¡Rogue! —llamó Sting, cansado de tener que hacerlo y no obtener respuesta. Encima el idiota de Rogue ni estaba en el salón, no había nadie más que Rufus—. Rufus, ¿has visto a Rogue?

—Está en el patio con los demás.

—¿Qué hacen todo afuera?

Rufus, libro en mano, dio vuelta a la página antes de responder.

—Contemplan el fin del mundo.

—¿El qué?

—El fin del mundo, apocalipsis, extinción de la humanidad, cuando todos estiremos la pata, como te quede mejor.

El maestro de Sabertooth, que entre sus capacidades no figuraba el tener muchas luces –irónicamente– tardó cerca de cuatro minutos y algo en captar lo dicho.

—¿Se acaba el mundo?

Quien le respondió esta vez no fue su compañero, sino el susodicho jinete a sus espaldas.

—Pues sí, joven, ya iba siendo hora de que se enterara —replicó el hombre—, se acaba el mundo, por si le interesa.

Sting, cuya lista de prioridades estaba algo distorsionada, se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar.

—¿Pero y el desayuno?

El jinete, como era de suponer, se cayó de su montura.

—Eso se lo preguntas a Yukino, yo no sé cocinar —respondió Rufus.

—¡¿Se acaba el mundo y se preocupa de comer?! —cuestionó el hombre desde el suelo, a quien Sting apuntó con una de sus manos pues su lista de prioridades seguía algo distorsionada y lo que le seguía al desayuno era

—¿Y este quién es?

—El primer jinete del apocalipsis —respondió Rufus nuevamente, dándole vuelta a otra página—, el caballo blanco cabalgado por el jinete que representa la victoria, que ha venido a vencer.

—¿Vencer qué?

—No una competencia sobre cuanto aguantas sobre la montura, claramente.

—Ja, ja —musitó el jinete, molesto ante esas palabras—, muy gracioso —dijo, subiéndose nuevamente al caballo—. Jóvenes, ya no respetan a nadie, ni a quien viene a exterminar el mundo.

—Esperen, ¿se acaba el mundo? —Ya se dijo que Sting no tenía muchas luces, el pobre aún no se enteraba de nada.

—Y tu coeficiente intelectual, de paso —dijo Rufus—, aunque dudo sobre si alguna vez existió.

—Que sí, joven, se acaba el mundo, el fin de todo, ustedes se mueren, ¿va captando? —preguntó con calma el jinete, como quien habla con un niño pequeño sobre que Santa no existe.

Sting se quedó en silencio unos momentos, asimilando, antes de que –y ya iba siendo hora– captara finalmente la situación.

Como la primera reacción normal en toda esa mañana, al menos desde la perspectiva del jinete, soltó el gritó más agudo y más aterrado que soltaría en su vida, peor que los que soltaba cuando veía una araña o no encontraba comida en el refrigerador.

—¡Pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer! —lloriqueó, tirándose al suelo—, ¡empezando con que moriré virgen a este paso!

El jinete se cayó nuevamente de la montura.

—Bueno, Sting, alguien más debe sufrir tu mismo triste y lamentable destino —dijo Rufus con absoluta calma—, en una de esas te encuentras a alguien que quiera metertela.

—¡Nunca dije que fuera gay!

—Te lamentaste el morir virgen, femenino.

—¡Y una mierda, le das vuelta a mis palabras a tú conveniencia!

El jinete se esforzó por ignorar la susodicha conversación, venga que era un joven y debía tratar de considerar la reacción como algo normal, y volvió a subirse al caballo.

—Bueno, lamento su desgracia, joven —eso claro si a eso se le podía considerar desgracia—, pero así es la vida, quiero decir, así es la muerte y el fin del mundo.

—¡Pero no es justo! —reclamó el maestro de Sabertooth—, ¡me moriré sin desmentir los rumores sobre mi homosexualidad!

—Qué rumores, si eres gay de verdad.

—¿Puedes ser el primero en morir, Rufus?

—Venga, lo lamento —le jinete le palmeó el hombro en señal de consuelo—, ya no hay nada que hacer. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer, una extinción de la humanidad, por ejemplo.

Y se marchó, y ya iba siendo hora, paseándose así nada más por el gremio como Pedro por su casa. Sting quedó ahí, lamentándose su miserable vida de virgen y pseudo gay.

—Que eres gay de verdad, Sting.

—Que te mueras, Rufus. —El rubio alzó la mirada del suelo, molesto y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y mocos porque morirse no lo hacía precisamente feliz—. ¿Tú que haces aquí, para empezar?

—Explicate.

—Bueno, el mundo se está acabando y tú estás sentado en el sillón.

—Ah, eso —el mago de creación dio vuelta a otra página antes de responder—, me faltan solo dos capítulos, en seguida me muero, primero deja que termine el libro.

Silencio, uno largo, demasiado largo tomando en cuenta que se les acababa el tiempo.

—¿Se acaba el mundo y estás preocupado de un libro?

—Bueno, yo no tengo problemas con mi virginidad, a diferencia tuya, ni creo haberme dejado algo importante sin hacer, así que por qué no.

Silencio.

—¿Tú también has dicho virginidad?

—Si aceptamos esa definición estarías admitiendo tu homosexualidad.

Silencio.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé. —Rufus dio vuelta a otra página del libro, indiferente.

Sting chistó, de bastante mal humor, se secó las lagrimas y se sorbió los mocos, y partió fuera del gremio a buscar consuelo en sus otros compañeros pues ahí claramente no obtendría nada.

—¡Lector! —lloriqueó.

—Lector salió a comprar con Frosch —dijo Rogue, volteando hacia él.

—¡¿En el puto fin del mundo?!

—No era el fin del mundo cuando salieron.

Sting se quedó estático unos momentos, antes de volver a lloriquear y arrojarse sobre su compañero.

—¡Rogue! —se abrazó a él, botando más lagrimas y mocos—, ¡no quiero morir!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, me ves cara de elegido acaso como para que pare el fin del mundo?

—Natsu-san de seguro lo intentaría.

Cheney rodó los ojos, molesto.

—Ah, claro, y por eso yo debo hacer lo mismo —reclamó—, ¿no puedes dejarme en paz para que al menos mis últimos minutos sean agradables?

—¿No puedes dejar de ser un amargado al menos durante el fin del mundo?

—¡Sting-sama! —Sting volteó ante el llamado, topándose con Yukino, que se arrojó a sus brazos—, ¡es horrible! —lloró la chica—, ¡me deje tantas cosas por hacer! ¡Nunca me reencontré con mi hermana, nuca pude saber que fue de ella, nunca comí helado de vainilla, nunca...!

—¿Nunca has comido helado de vainilla? —Rogue interrumpió el monologo de su compañera, extrañado—, ¿de verdad?

—¡No, jamás, y ahora nunca podré hacerlo!

Sting solo pudo devolverle el abrazo a la chica, y soltar de paso a Rogue.

—¡Yukino, tú me entiendes! —exclamó, llorando otro poco.

—Vamos, si puedes ir por uno a la cocina —dijo Rogue—, digo, yo fui por un café.

—Sí, me surgió esa duda cuando te vi. ¿Por qué estás tomando café en el fin del mundo? —preguntó Sting, aún con el rostro empapado en lagrimas.

—No he desayunado —respondió con calma Rogue—, ¿tú por qué mierda estás llorando?

—Porque es el fin del mundo —respondió Sting con obviedad—, ¡me iré al más allá dejando un montón de cosas pendientes, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de hacerlo con alguien!

—¿Hacerlo? —cuestionó Yukino, sorprendida.

Sting se sonrojo inevitablemente ante eso.

—Sí, bueno, verás... —se atragantó con las palabras, no muy seguro de cómo abordar aquello—, lo que pasa, pues...

—Es virgen, es obvio —terminó Rogue por él.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vete muriendo de una vez, Rogue.

Yukino se quedó en silencio largos, realmente largos momentos, extrañando a sus compañeros.

—¿Yukino? —llamaron.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó de pronto la chica—, ¡me moriré virgen! —y ahí, de haber estado ambos sobre un caballo, se habrían caído.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—¡Me niego! —continuó Yukino, deteniendo sus lamentos para mirar a sus compañeros—, ¡tengamos sexo, Rogue!

El susodicho mago se atragantó inevitablemente con el café ante eso, tosiendo y tosiendo con fuerza.

—¡No lo había pensado! —gritó de pronto Sting, el rostro iluminado.

—¿Pedirle a Rogue que le quitara la virginidad? —preguntó Yukino.

Rogue se atragantó otro poco.

—¡No! —se apresuró en responder el rubio—, ¡no soy gay, maldita sea! —replicó—, ¡pedírtelo a ti! —aclaró, molesto.

—Pero si yo ya se lo he pedido a Rogue, no puedo hacerlo con dos chicos a la vez.

En ese punto Rogue ya estaba azul por falta de oxigeno.

—En realidad sí puedes, digo, tienes dos agujeros.

—¡Sting-sama, esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica!

—¡Las chicas tampoco piden sexo a los gritos!

—¡Pero si usted también lo hizo!

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

—En cualquier caso yo ya se lo pedí a Rogue, búsquese a alguien más.

—¡Que yo no quería acostarme con Rogue!

Rogue Cheney, para esas alturas, iba a morir atragantado por un café matutino y no por el fin del mundo.

—¡No lo haré con ninguno! —exclamó finalmente y cuando consiguió respirar.

—¡Vamos, no seas egoísta! —reclamó Yukino.

—¡Que yo no quería hacerlo contigo! —se quejó Sting.

Entonces y para fortuna del mago de sombras, más o menos, la tierra se agrietó y de ella surgió una figura, un imponente caballo rojo cuyo jinete portaba una espada.

—¡Genial, otro viejo raro! —exclamó Sting—, ¡así no se puede hablar de sexo con tranquilidad!

El susodicho jinete no dijo nada, simplemente alzó su enorme espada y la descargó contra la cabeza del rubio, quien la esquivó con rapidez, arrojándose a los brazos de su compañero.

—¡Salvame Rogue! —gritó—, ¡el viejo raro quiere matarme!

—¡No me llames viejo raro, mocoso de mierda! —exclamó el desconocido, levantando su espada nuevamente.

Rogue no tardó en esquivarlo con la misma rapidez con la que Sting lo esquivo en su momento, sosteniendo a este mismo en sus brazos con fuerza.

—¡No es justo! —reclamó Yukino de pronto, captando la atención de los tres hombres—, ¡yo me pedí a Rogue primero, aléjese de él, Sting-sama!

—¡Que yo nunca dije que me quería acostar con él! —repitió Sting, preguntándose cuánto más tendría que repetirlo.

—Oh —musitó el jinete, deteniendo su ataque ante la conversación—, interrumpo su momento a solas, lo lamento mucho, no me había dado cuenta.

—¡Que no! —gritaron ambos magos.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Yukino—, ¡quiere acostarse con Rogue y dejarme sin nada!

Sting sintió algo parecido a un tic en el ojo y a ansias asesinas, cosa que no era usual que sintiera hacia Yukino, hacia sus otros compañeros tal vez, pero definitivamente no hacia la albina. Estaba más que dispuesto, para esas alturas, a darse a entender requiriese los métodos que requiriese para ello, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

—Sting-kun —la atención de todos fue a parar esta vez al pequeño felino parado a unos metros de ellos, acompañado a su vez por un gato vestido de rana—, ¿si era gay?

—¡No!

Sting Eucliffe daría todo el dinero del mundo, su vida, su alma, sus poderes mágicos y la foto que tenía de Natsu en su velador con tal de desmentir esos rumores.

—Oh, ¿pero no es acaso el joven de cabellos azabaches que te sostiene cual princesa tu novio? —cuestionó con calma el jinete, captando la atención tanto de Sting como de Rogue—. Digo, porque esa impresión me dio cuando te arrojaste a sus brazos con pasión.

Silencio.

—¡Sting-kun sí es gay! —exclamó Lector, rompiendo la momentánea calma—, ¡y por Rogue-kun!

—Frosch opina lo mismo.

—Sí, esa misma idea tenía —acotó el jinete.

Rogue, tic en el ojo, aprovecho su agarre sobre Sting para alzarlo y, ante la sorpresa de los presentes, arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el susodicho jinete.

—Mueran. —Fue todo lo que dijo, con tal tono de ultratumba que el jinete del Apocalipsis parecía él y no el hombre que caía del caballo con el rubio encima.

Yukino, Lector y Frosch, ante eso, optaron por guardar un prudente silencio. Cosa innecesaria, pues justo en esos momentos se apareció Orga con un sonoro bostezo.

—¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? —preguntó—, ¿qué ha pasado?

Rogue centró la mirada en él.

—¿Tú dónde estabas?

—Me quede dormido —respondió el mayor—, ¿de qué me perdí?

—Del fin del mundo.

Silencio.

—Ah, bueno —dijo el mago de rayos alzándose de hombros.

Rogue lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos relativamente largos.

—Orga, lo decía literalmente, no figurativamente.

—¿Literalmente como qué?

—Bueno, literalmente solo tiene un significado.

—Explicate.

—¡Que se acaba el mundo, maldita sea! —gritó el jinete, tirado en el suelo y aún con Sting sobre él—, ¡os vais a morir todos!

La atención de los presentes se centró en las dos figuras en el suelo. Orga, ante esto, alzó una de sus manos y los apuntó.

—¿Quién es el nuevo novio de Sting?

—¡No es mi novio! —gritó el rubio casi con asco ante la idea.

—¡Sting-sama ahora es gay por un viejo raro! —lloriqueó Lector.

— ¡No soy gay —se defendió Sting—, ¡y no recuerdo haber tenido ningún novio antes!

—¡Exacto! —dijo Yukino—, ¡Sting-sama nunca ha tenido novio, es virgen, morirá virgen y por eso quiere quitarme a Rogue cuando yo lo vi primero!

Rogue, de haber tenido todavía café en la boca, se habría vuelto a atragantar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creo que repito mi pregunta —dijo Orga—, ¿de qué me perdí?

—Del fin del mundo, Rogue ya lo dijo —respondió Yukino, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

De tener café, Orga también se habría atragantado.

—¡¿Ah?!

Yukino rodó los ojos, cansada de esa reacción. Vamos, ¿qué tenía de raro que una chica pidiera un poco de sexo antes de estirar la pata?

—Sabes, yo todavía tengo mi oferta en pie —comentó Sting, levantándose de una vez por todas del suelo, siendo secundado por el jinete.

—No me voy a acostar contigo —dijo Rogue.

—¡No te hablaba a ti! —reclamó Sting—, ¡le hablaba a Yukino!

—¿Lo de quitarme a Rogue? —cuestionó esta.

Sting solo pudo golpearse la cara con una de sus manos, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil darse a entender.

—¿Sting-kun está tan desesperado por sexo? —preguntó Lector, apenado.

—¡No! —respondió Sting.

—¡Sí! —lo contradijo Yukino.

—¡La desesperada aquí eres tú!

—Si permiten mi opinión —dijo el jinete, subiéndose nuevamente a su caballo—, los dos están desesperados por el joven de ojos rojos —comentó, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sting.

—¡Que yo no! —reclamó por quién sabe qué vez.

—Ahora —continuó el jinete como si nada—, si tuviesen la amabilidad de degollarse entre ustedes.

—¿Amabilidad? —preguntó Yukino.

—Claro, ni necesidad tenía de pedirlo —dijo Rogue—, yo me muero por degollarlos a todos, literalmente.

—Ya veo, muy amable —dijo el jinete—. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso.

Y se marchó, cabalgando por los aires ya sin espada en la mano pues se le cayó con la caída –valga la redundancia– y la olvidó por completo, quedando esta botada en el suelo.

Pobre, triste y solitaria espada.

—Eh, al viejo ese se le olvido su espada —comentó Sting, señalándola.

—¿Y ese quién era? —preguntó Orga.

—Me parece uno de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis —respondió Rogue.

—¿El Apocalipsis?

Silencio. Cheney miró fijamente a su compañero durante largos momentos.

—¿Es que tú aún no te enteras?

—¿De qué?

Hasta Lector enarcó una ceja ante eso.

—¿Dónde mierda estabas? —preguntó Sting—, que hasta yo me he enterado y tú no.

—Me quede dormido —respondió nuevamente el mago de rayos—. ¿Dónde está Rufus, por cierto? No lo he visto.

—Adentro, leyendo —dijo Sting con calma.

Yukino y Rogue centraron la atención en él, parpadeando confundidos.

—¿En el fin del mundo? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Sí, yo reaccione parecido.

—Entonces —comenzó Orga—, ¿eso del fin del mundo qué es?

Cualquiera pudo haberle respondido eso, cualquier menos Frosch claro porque él tampoco se enteraba mucho, y todos pensaban hacerlo pero justo entonces otra figura emergió de la tierra.

—¡No podrían aparecer por Magnolia, por qué aquí! —Se quejó Sting, momentos antes de que la figura, montada sobre un caballo negro, volteara hacia él con su esquelético rostro, provocandole un nada masculino grito de terror y que saltará nuevamente a los brazos de su compañero—. ¡Rogue! —lloriqueó.

El susodicho tardó menos de lo que canta un gallo en devolverlo al suelo.

—¡Dejame en paz al menos tu último minuto de vida!

El jinete soltó una especie de risa, que resonó en el ambiente provocandole un temblor a todos menos a Rogue que estaba lo suficientemente malhumorado para que le valiera mierda la muerte, antes de pronunciar con voz de ultratumba.

—Dos libras de trigo por un denario y seis libras de cebada por un denario, pero no dañes el aceite ni el vino.

Hubo un amplio momento de silencio tenso, muy tenso, antes de que Rogue hablara.

—Aquí ocupamos jewels, no denarios.

La figura se quedo callada y estática unos momentos, antes de soltar una risa igual de escalofriante que la anterior.

—Dos libras de trigo por un jewels y seis libras de cebada por un jewels, pero no dañes el aceite ni el vino.

—¡Lo ha cambiado a último minuto! —reclamó Sting.

La figura alzó una mano, la que portaba una balanza, y golpeó a Sting en la cabeza con esta.

—A mí que me dices —reclamó la figura, voz de ultratumba todavía presente—, uno tiene cosas importantes que hacer, no tiene tiempo para actualizarse con el sistema monetario.

—¿Y este quién es? —preguntó Orga, apuntando al jinete.

—Es de mala educación apuntar —dijo este, voz de ultratumba todavía presente—, por favor, no lo haga —y dado que la voz de ultratumba todavía estaba presente, ese por favor y todas las frases dichas sonabas bastante extrañas.

—Eh —musitó Orga—, de acuerdo.

Vamos, que esa voz de ultratumba acojonaba.

—No tenemos vino —comentó Yukino con calma.

La figura soltó una especie de grito espectral al que todos, salvo por Rogue y su mal humor, acompañaron porque con esa vocecita aterraba a cualquiera.

—¡No dañes el aceite ni el vino! —repitió el jinete, histérico y con una voz de ultratumba todavía más profunda y aterradora que la anteriormente usada.

—¡Es culpa de ellos! —se defendió Yukino, apuntando tanto a Sting como a Orga—, ¡se lo bebieron todo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

—¡¿Qué?! —Ambos magos voltearon hacia su compañera apenas esta soltó esas palabras.

La figura, criatura o lo que fuera, volvió a quedarse estática y en silencio unos momentos.

—Apuntar en de mala educación —repitió—, por favor, no lo haga.

Yukino no tardó en bajar sus manos.

—¡Sí señor! —exclamó.

—Así está mejor —dijo la figura, haciendo una mueca que suponían era un intento de sonrisa—, no está bien apuntar, tampoco lo está beberse todo el vino en una fiesta.

—Sí, lo sentimos señor —dijeron ambos magos, bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—Así está mejor.

Rogue rodó los ojos ante la escena, con Frosch y Lector en sus brazos porque estos estaban asustados y Sting demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta, o demasiado aterrado, venía bien.

—¿Se podría saber que está mal con ustedes? —cuestionó Cheney, captando la atención de sus compañeros, que como buenos y valientes magos se ocultaron tras su espalda.

—Bueno, tú eres un amargado —dijo Sting—, te entiendes con los cadáveres y las cosas a medio morir.

De no estar Sting tras su espalda, o de tener ojos en la espalda, Rogue habría fulminado su compañero con la mirada.

—Imbécil.

—He venido a traer hambruna —dijo de pronto la figura, captando la atención de los magos—, ¿quién tiene hambre?

—Yo —respondió Rufus, apareciéndose de la nada, todavía libro en mano—. ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? —preguntó—, no me dejan leer tranquilo.

Todos, figura incluida, voltearon hacia él.

—¿Todavía estás leyendo? —cuestionó Sting.

—Me quedan unas páginas —respondió Rufus, alzando la mirada del libro y centrándola en la figura—. ¿Ya vamos en el tercero, y qué pasó con el segundo?

—¿El segundo qué? —quiso saber Yukino.

—El segundo jinete.

—Se fue hace un rato tras tener un lindo momento de pasión en el suelo con Sting —respondió Rogue.

Sting quiso ahorcar a Rogue tras eso, podía hacerlo aprovechando que estaba a su espalda, más aún al ver la mirada que Rufus le dirigía.

—¡No tuvimos ningún momento de pasión! —se defendió con ira, volviendo a sentir ansias asesinas.

—Oh, no sabía que mis compañeros tenían esos fetiches —comentó la figura con voz de ultratumba, cosa que le daba al comentario un toque... peculiar.

—¡Que no tuvimos ningún momento de pasión! —berreó Sting.

—Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba Dragneel —dijo Rufus.

—Yo le tiraba más a Rogue —comentó Orga.

—Sí —lo acompañó Yukino—, me lo quiere quitar.

Sting se cubrió la cara con una de esas manos, consciente de que las palabras «no soy gay» eran completamente inútiles en ese momento.

—¿Te lo quiere quitar? —repitió Rufus, extrañado.

—¡Sí! —respondió Yukino.

—¡No me voy a acostar contigo! —dijo Rogue—, ¡estoy cansado de tener que decirlo!

Yukino hizo un puchero, decepcionada, antes de alejarse de la espalda del mago de sombras para acercarse a su otro compañero.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo, Rufus? —cuestionó.

Silencio, un amplio y largo silencio.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

Sting suspiró con algo parecido al lamento.

—Moriré virgen —murmuró—, ¿por qué se lo has preguntado a todos menos a mí? —lloriqueó.

—Porque usted es gay, Sting-sama, y yo no tengo pene.

Sting se arrojó dramáticamente al piso, lamentando su miserable existencia.

—Pobrecito —comentó el tercer jinete—. Bueno, yo me marchó a donde haya vino —dijo, dándole leves golpes al caballo para que este emprendiera la marcha.

Rogue enarcó una ceja.

—¿Está bien que beba mientras cabalga?

—Oh, no se preocupe —respondió el jinete con su voz espectral—, no bebo en horas de trabajo.

Y se marchó, igual que como hicieron los otros dos.

Sting, desde el suelo y en posición fetal, y como es de suponer con la dignidad muerta, lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

—¿Cuándo se acaba el mundo? —cuestionó, deprimido—, ya estoy aburrido de esperar.

—Cuando llegué el cuarto y último jinete —le respondió Rufus, regresando su atención al libro en sus manos.

—Esperen, ¿se acaba el mundo? —preguntó Orga.

Tanto Rogue como Yukino, y Lector que ya habiéndose marchando el jinete de la voz de ultratumba no tenía porque temer, voltearon hacia él. Frosch no porque se había entretenido con una mariposa.

—No me digas que aún no te enteras —dijo Rogue.

—Pues no —respondió Orga, alzándose de hombros.

Yukino solo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

—Lo que sucede es que el mundo acabara —dijo—, ¡nos moriremos todos, y yo lo haré virgen y todo es vuestra culpa!

Rogue se planteó como eso podía ser culpa de ellos, y se estaba decidiendo sobre si responderle a Yukino o a Orga que parecía comenzar a captar el asunto cuando un grito lo sorprendió, y borró todas sus intenciones.

—¡No! —todos voltearon hacia Rufus al oír su grito—, ¡María Teresa!

—¡¿Quién?!

El mago no respondió, cerró el libro de un golpe, lamentándose.

—¿Esa no era la asesina del libro? —preguntó Rogue tras echarle una ojeada a la portada.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el mago de creación—, ¡y ahora por eso la van a colgar!

—¡Estás llorando por el psicópata de un libro! —exclamó Sting, aún desde el suelo.

—¡No estoy llorando! —se defendió Rufus—, ¡y tenía sus motivos!

—¡Estás defendiendo al psicópata de un libro!

—Yo pongo mis manos al fuego de que estás llorando —dijo Orga—, ¿y qué era eso del fin del mundo?

Yukino se golpeó la frente, preguntándose cómo es que ¡aún no se enteraba!

Sus compañeros eran demasiado anormales, por eso moriría virgen, la culpa era de ellos.

—¿Estás bien Yukino? —le preguntó Lector, acercándose a ella.

Y de estar lo suficientemente desesperada, le habría preguntado al exceed si quería tener sexo con ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, en una de esas sí estaba lo suficientemente desesperada y le daban una maldita afirmativa, cosa que no había pasado con sus compañeros.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando la tierra volvió a agrietarse y otra figura surgió de ella.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Sting, de mejor humor.

Y es que ya estaba deseando que el maldito mundo se acabara, toda esa situación lo había cansado.

De la tierra surgió un caballo de un tono pálido, con una piel que se veía enfermiza, montada por un cadáver, un esqueleto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sting no tardó nada en levantarse del suelo y arrojarse por tercera vez a los brazos de Rogue.

—¡Rogue! —lloriqueó.

El mago rodó los ojos y volvió a lanzarlo en menos de lo que canta un gallo de vuelta al suelo.

—Que me dejes en paz, maldita sea.

—¡Pero es que esta vez no es un viejo raro! —lloró el rubio—, ¡es el cadáver de un viejo raro!

El susodicho cadáver lo golpeó con su mano esquelética en la cabeza tras esas palabras.

—¡No soy un viejo raro! —reclamó con una voz más aguda de lo esperado.

Por supuesto, el maestro de Sabertooth no le dio importancia a esas palabras como al hecho de tener frente a sí a un esqueleto.

—¡Rogue! —rogó, abrazando a su compañero y sacándole a este un suspiro de hartazgo.

—¡Maldita sea Sting, es solo un esqueleto, un montón de huesos! —reclamó, para recibir pronto un golpe él de parte del jinete.

—¡No soy un montón de huesos! —reclamó.

—Eso, no es más que otro jinete raro —dijo Orga, y no tardó en recibir también un golpe.

—¡No soy un jinete! —reclamó la figura.

Yukino solo pudo enarcar las cejas, deteniendo su cuestionamiento mental sobre si cometer _exceedofilia_ o no.

—¿Y entonces qué mierda es?

—¡No está bien decir groserías! —Y la maga recibió también un golpe.

Rufus, que para entonces ya había cerrado el libro y dejado de lamentar el triste destino de María Teresa, alzó la mirada y acotó.

—Es una jinete —remarcó el femenino.

—Muchas gracias por notarlo, joven.

—¡¿Cómo mierda va uno a notarlo?! —reclamó Sting—, ¡si es un puto esqueleto!

La jinete golpeó al maestro de Sabertooth por segunda vez.

—Que no está bien usar ese vocabulario —lo reprendió.

—No, yo estoy de acuerdo —dijo Yukino—, ¿cómo va uno a notarlo?

—Bueno, se nota en el ancho de la caderas —respondió Rufus.

Todos enarcaron una ceja, deteniendo luego la mirada en las caderas del susodicho esqueleto.

—Yo digo, sigo sin saber como lo notas —comentó Rogue.

—¡Soy Muerte! —exclamó de pronto la jinete, sacándolos a todos de su duda mental sobre el ancho de las caderas—, ¡y he venido a matarlos a todos con espada, con hambre, con mortandad y con las fieras de la tierra!

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sting, alegre—, ¡ya era hora, estoy harto de soportarlos en vida!

Y es que el mundo no se acababa pero sí lo hacía su paciencia.

—¿Ya no te importa morir virgen? —le preguntó Rogue.

—¡A mí sí me importa! —exclamó Yukino—, ¡y ahora Sting-sama me ha quitado a Rogue!

—¡¿En qué minuto he hecho eso?! —cuestionó Sting.

—¡Justo ahora, cuando ha accedido a quitarte la virginidad!

—¡¿Cuándo he accedido a eso?! —cuestionó Rogue.

—Eh, está Lector presente —dijo Orga, señalando al exceed en cuestión—, no deberían hacer esas cosas con él aquí.

—¡No hacemos nada! —reclamaron los dos dragon slayers.

—Todavía —dijo Rufus—, pero cuando empiecen a hacerlo sería conveniente que buscasen un lugar privado.

—¡No haremos nada!

Yukino, ya decidida a esas alturas que cualquier intento con sus compañeros era inútil, se aproximó a la jinete.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere acostarse conmigo?

Y si se preguntan qué hace un jinete del Apocalipsis cuando una chica le pide sexo, la respuesta es bien simple, huir como alma que lleva el diablo –irónicamente– para no volver jamás.

El resto del día fue normal, todo lo normal que puede ser un día que comenzó con una supuesta extinción de la humanidad, con la única excepción, además de la ya mencionada, de Sting, que se pasó el día lloriqueando frente al gremio. Ya entrada la noche Rogue se aburrió y lo fue a buscar.

—¿Cuánto más piensas estar ahí?

—Hasta que se acabe el mundo —respondió Sting, lloriqueando, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos—. He sido estafado —se quejó—, esos malditos jinetes me prometieron un fin del mundo y no lo cumplieron, exijo que vuelvan a cumplir su trabajo.

Rogue rodó los ojos y volvió a ingresar, dejando al rubio solo. El que, en medio de esa soledad, tuvo un momento de iluminación.

—¿Y Frosch? —No lo había visto desde que Rogue lo soltara tras la partida del tercer jinete. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Solo entonces volvió a ingresar al gremio para hacer notar la ausencia del exceed. El que, si preguntan, había cogido la espada del segundo jinete y se había marchado a... bueno, a lo que puedes hacer con la espada de uno de los jinetes del Apocalipsis, provocar el fin de la humanidad en alguna otra parte del mundo.

Porque Frosch es un psicópata homicida en el fondo y TODOS lo sabemos.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, acepto teorías sobre mi potencial locura (?)<strong>

**Mentira, estoy loca y LO SÉ.**

**Dah, espero te haga gustado, Tales of D (y a quien se haya dejado caer por aquí y haya aguantado las cinco mil palabras).**

**Feliz cumpleaños, y nos leemos.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
